Child of mine
by aleushadrake
Summary: Jou is forced to adopt his godson who is deeply troubled, these troubles so happen to be things that Kaiba is quite familiar with.given time to get to know eachother they find they can get along whilst caring for the boy but what about after bedtime?
1. Chapter 1

Child of mine

Seto kaiba walks out from a restaurant he had intended to enjoy and would have had it not been for the child screaming outside, screaming like they where dying. He storms out the front door, his trench coat whipping out behind him. He scans the area to look for the source of his current irritation, the sky is purplish blue and pink around the setting sun. on the sidewalk he sees people hurrying away from a man holding down a child, he cant see the mans face but he sees a thick head of Spanish orange hair. He wears a white t shirt with faded print and blue jeans the boy is small about six maybe seven years old. He has long black hair pale skin and the lungs of an opera star. He wears tapered black pants a light blue shirt with a picture of a purple kuriboh printed over the front. He screams violently throwing his head back and forth kicking as hard as he can, his small hands claw at the blond man desperately trying to let him self free. The blond man sitting on the sidewalk has his strong arms wrapped snugly around the boys arms and torso preventing him doing any real damage aside from the continuous headbutting that is. Kaiba snarls and walks briskly over to the situation, as he gets closer he can hear the blond man trying to quell the child rage

"its ok, we'll be home soon and you can have dinner and-"

He hears a familiar voice and slows himself as he approaches the seemingly disturbed child. There it is the mans voice is quivering as he continues.

" I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry"

Seto looks down at them with his arms folded over his chest and says

"Jesus Christ what is wrong with this creature! Are you sure it's fit to be out in the general public!"

jounochi katsuya looks up with deep desperation,not even computing his audience.

" its not his fault! Its really not-"

Just as he tries to defend the child he is struck with a particularly strong headbutt leaving him with a bloody nose. Seto sneers

"you where saying?"

Jou looks up still bleeding and pressing his chin down firmly on the boys forehead, halting anymore attempted headbutts.

"hes sick! He he has aspergers!"

The sneer falls off setos face, his arms fall to his sides.

"ah... I see."

He slips his trench coat off, then pushes it over the boy closing it at his back and wrapping the long sleeves around the boys torso twice before knotting it on his chest. This stops the boy from continuing to try and claw jous flesh off him,but he still kicks furiously, until seto wraps his designer leather belt around the boys knees. Jous looks at him bewildered and exhausted only to be cut off before he can question his rescuer.

"where did you park mutt?"

"what? I dont have a car."

Seto is less than surprised and sighs exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger to try and stall a quickly forming headache.

"well how did you get down here."

Jou picks up the boy who is now breathing heavily and glaring daggers in no particular direction and stands up only to find that he is still several inches shorter than kaiba.

"we took the train, I had to come down here to get him his food, hes picky but we haven't even made it to the store."

kaiba looks at him blankly for just a moment, flips open his phone and says

"now!"

He slaps the phone shut before anyone can say hello, in no more than a moment a long glossy black limousine rounds the corner and halts directly beside kaiba. The driver is a plain looking man about a head shorter than kaiba, he walks briskly around the vehicle and opens the door, kaiba rolls his wrist motioning for jou to get in. jou climbs carefully into the vehicle making sure not to jostle the boy, he sets him down gently in his lap. jou hold the boys head directly over his heart, the rythmic sound of its beating slowly calming the pale boy. Kaiba slips in, setting himself across from jou

"where do you live?"

Jou just stares for a moment, just long enough for kaiba to see the lack of sleep under his eyes.

"314 w warwick, im in the blue apartments."

"what floor?"

"4th"

he almost shouts at the driver

" you heard him."

With that he raises the privacy screen and looks critically at jou.

"whats his name?"

Jou looks down at the boy now sleeping in his arms and gives an exhausted grin.

"akira, hes really smart... hes just having a hard time."

kaiba crosses one leg over the other letting his boot bounce lightly in the air as they go over a speed bump.

"how did you acquire him?"

The smile fades from jous face.

"hes a lot to handle see, cause his syndrome don't really allow much room for change, like at all. And cause his mom had a real hectic schedule and his dad was almost never home, worked a double almost daily. So he had these fits all the time and no one wanted to babysit...n his mom couldn't handle it anymore so... she. I know she loved him wit all her heart but she was so ashamed-"

"she was ashamed of her son?"

Seto says with more snap than he meant to.

"no! She was ashamed of herself, cause she didn't have the patience for him so she always wound up screaming at him... one day his dad came home and she was in the tub. Just. Laying. There. Gone, she was all gone."

Seto doesn't say anything, he just waits.

"I'm his godfather see, so when they took Akira away from his dad- he got sent to me."

"oh, I see."

"I know I can take care uh him I just gotta start, I gotta get started see and 'dats the hard part. Getting All his things together and in order, get him in a school that can handle him, and the right food. I got all the patience in the world for this guy... I just don't got much else."

"kaiba looks out the window watching the quality of life tumble down as they get closer to joeys neighborhood.

"what will he eat?"

Joey carefully shifts in place as he digs in his pocket for a list akiras father had written hastily when Joey arrived to pick up akira. he handed the folded and crumpled piece of paper over to kaiba, who unfolds it with the very tips of his fingers careful not to tear it, he quirks an eyebrow at jou and says flatly.

"this is expensive food."

jou sighs heavily

"I know."

"is this you?"

Kaiba says as he stares out the tinted window of his limousine at a suspicious looking blue building, with questionable looking people hanging around the door.

"yea thanks for da ride."

kaiba looks at him curiously

"what makes you think I'm done?"

He pushes a button to lower the privacy screen,raises the small folded bit of paper to the driver.

"you have one hour to gather these things and bring them up to the fourth floor door number..."

he looks at jou

"6C"

The driver nod in the mirror with a curt response.

"yes sir Mr kaiba."

kaiba climbs out of the limo first, then picks Akira out of jous arms. Kaiba gives no hint of passing the child back to jou immediately so jou just opens the door to his building and guides kaiba up the narrow stairwell. Kaiba tries his best not to mention the faint odor of vomit spilling out of one shut door along with what looks like water damage all over the hall walls. They continue up the stairs in silence with random tenants sticking their head out their doors and watching them pass.

"jou ?"

a woman says from a crack in her door

"good evening ma'am"

They pause as the old woman slowly opens her door just a bit wider

"wait one sec' there I got summin for you."

Jou waits nervously, kaiba notes the smell from her apartment is like a bread bakery wafting out and reminding him he never did actually eat. They hear a grunt then a thump and the old woman panting. Jou knocks gently on the door

"do you need help ma'am?"

He slips in and back out again with a cardboard box tucked under his arm. He backs out with a light nod and says just before quietly shutting the door.

"tell everyone I said thank you ok. Yes , we'll be alright thanks."

kaiba looks curiously at the box then continues up the stairs after jou. Jou opens the door with a single key attached to a toy red eyes.

The door squeaks open jou waits for seto to walk through before shutting and locking the door behind him. seto find himself quite surprised as he looks around to see a relatively clean apartment with a few books tossed on the only slightly damaged coffee table. The walls are painted a pale blue color and adorned with several framed and unframed pictures of his sister (whose name seto couldn't recall)yugi honda anzu bakura and even a group photo with kaiba standing in the back looking distracted. The couch is long enough to accommodate three people and is covered with a black blanket thats tucked into the seats and safety pinned to the seams. Tossed on the couch are three red round throw pillows, one of which has ' duel city ' printed on it. Just a few feet from the left of the couch is a small two seat dining table with folding chairs, set on it is a coffee mug, a short clear glass with dry orange juice stuck to the bottom. Further from that is the kitchen, clean aside from the tossed papers and few dishes. On the wall opposite the couch where the t.v. would go is just an empty space. on the far right of that wall is a small hallway, the first door is to a dark bedroom the door of which is only slightly open a few feet past that is bathroom, all white aside from a new shower curtain covered with orange frogs. In an orange basket by the tub are a pile or rubber ducks and blue boat. at the foot of the sink is a small wooden step stool. Jou opens the door at the very end of the hall and flips on the light to reveal newly painted walls,all covered with misty shades of orange pink and blue. The bed is a solid wood captains bed with a fluffy blue comforter dotted with pictures of technicolor frogs. Jou carefully unties the sleeves of setos trench coat unraveling it from akiras small body so seto can gingerly set him down on the pillow covered bed and pull the cover up to his chin. Looking around seto sees several boxes stacked along the colorful walls only two of which are open, one filled with books paper and toys- the other with clothes. They both slip out of the room flipping off the light switch and closing the door quietly. they stand awkwardly in the living room with no t.v. for a moment.

"thank you kaiba, you don't have to do this at all... so thank you."

kaiba laces his fingers together over his belly and just nods, jou shifts his weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"you can sit down, would you like something to drink?"

kaiba looks at the couch for a moment before sitting carefully at the edge, folding his hands on his knees and responding.

"just water thank you..."

kaiba examines the parallel lines in the carpet wondering where jou keeps the vaccuum, jou peeks out from the door of the fridge waving a small bottle of flavored water with a picture of a very happy fish on the label giving a thumbs up.

"I just have the kid water is that alright?"

kaiba looks up at him bewildered raising one hand to catch the small bottle that jou pitched at him

"kid water?"

he runs his thumb over the label examining it curiously, he notes that the happy fish on the label claims to love this particular flavor.

"why would a fish like strawberry's?"

jou plops down on the couch next to him popping open a knock off cola.

"what fish has thumbs?"

kaiba snorts at the comment while unscrews the sports top and takes a sip,he smirks at the familiar taste.

"ah, the label used to have a mermaid on it..."

jou looks at him confused and asks after swallowing his swig of soda

"how'd you know that?"

he looks at the bottle fondly

"the maids would give us this because we wouldn't drink the mineral water."

jou quirks an eyebrow, then stares at the blank wall across from them. He bites his lip nervously as he simply blurts a question rather than wait for a more opportune moment to ask

"kaiba why are you helping me?"

kaiba sets the small bottle down on the coffee table, then looks intensely at jou carefully weighing his response.

" I... I wish very much that when I was younger. Perhaps that some one would have had that kind of patience with …."

He lets the sentence hang for just a moment before deciding that he was being childish.

"with my brother and I. Mokuba as you may have noticed is a creature of habit rarely venturing from his daily routine-which is why I was quite disturbed every time he was taken. Even if the kidnappers didn't hurt him he was liable to hurt himself."

Jou looks with wide eyes at seto as he presses the tips of his very long fingertips to his lips to prevent himself from chewing on them. He stares at the wall while debating how to continue.

" I was accustomed to my brother see, I've always been that way. I didn't realize until the orphanage that his behavior was quite so unusual... so I tended to get myself into a bit of trouble on a daily basis because I couldn't stand people treating him like he was … some kind of leper."

jou notices kaibas brow furrow into a sharp angle just from a thought.

"no one not even the worked had enough patience to much more than either leave him to hurt him self or to just scream at him. No one did what he needed them to, I was always the one to hold him down and take care of him since then. I knew I had to because no one else knew how. or maybe they just didn't care."

Jou looks at kaiba as if hes never seen him before, as if he a thing to be studied

"I'm sorry kaiba, I'm real sorry bout dat. You did good by him thou'. No one ever noticed that anything was up with him- I never woulda' known or guessed"

kaiba smirks at jou

" you dont know how much it meant to me...means to me to hear you speak about that boy the way you did."

jou flushes lightly

"hes a good kid and hes my family ya know?"

seto watches jou try not to look at him

"I will help you with him, I don't want him to be taken from you and put away with people that don't give a crap."

"I just need someone to watch him while I get his papers and everything set up."

seto takes a sip of his strawberry water.

"what time do you need me here tomorrow?"

"well my first meeting it at 7:30 tomorrow-"

kaiba cuts in

"I'll arrive at 6:00 so that Akira has a moment to adjust to my being here, ill have my driver take you to all your appointments so that he wont have to be without you for longer than is needed."

with that kaiba put the water down and began to rearrange his schedule from his phone.

Seto looks up from his phone and sees an ugly purple bruise forming on jous cheek and chin. Jou seems oblivious.

" you don't even care that he hit you?"

jou smile and drags his fingers across the purple blight on his face.

"nah' I can take a hit but he shouldn't have to."

kaiba smile's, not smirk's smiles and feels his chest tighten for a moment as he watches jou give a satisfied smile. kaiba looks away, not noticing the fact that hes still smiling- from his peripheral vision he sees that jou is mulling over a thought and staring at the group photo with kaiba in the back.

"hey kaiba."

"yes?"

kaiba quickly noticed the tone and manner in which he spoke and mentally scolded himself, jou not looking at him and being distracted did not notice.

"I..."

he looks down ward into the open part of his soda can

"This it really means a lot. I would have asked yug' for help but he runs the shop now, he don't got the time. Honda's in boot camp training for the police force and anzu finally made it to new york."

kaiba watches jou fidget trying not to fumble his words.

" I know I'm an ass. I know you felt out of place with us"

he points with his chin to the group picture

" but I always considered you part of us, sometimes I didn't like it. Though I never ever said you weren't our friend. Now, that your doing this I mean … I'm happy your still here, still I guess willing to talk to me. I just dont wanna lose everyone ya know"

seto stares at jou raptly his eyes locked on the the blond who seems to be confessing that he always called kaiba his friend. This is what scares kaiba, not a giant dragon threatening to eat the worlds soul. Not all the monster's in his duel deck becoming real. What scares him is not having a clue what to say back, to the fact that someone appears to genuinely appreciate his presence.

"jou. I. Um uh"

he trips on his works not meaning to have said anything out loud, jou chuckles lightly. kaiba begins to laugh as well just to fill the silence. The know in his stomach tightens and he looks away trying to think of something to say.

" im confused im sorry, I dont really associate with people my own age, especially after high school. Just business associates and mokie."

jou just smiles nervously trying to take a drink from an empty can, setos bottle completely full since he had spent so much time pretending to read the label he didn't really drink anything.

"so who do you hang out with? Only mokuba?"

kaiba thinks about situation and before he says it tries to make it sound less pathetic.

"i spend time with … I guess they would be auditions."

the blonds just waits for an explanation

"well, women. Women who want to be Mrs. kaiba. I don't generally find them interesting most of the time because...I know if things ever went sour... they would disappear like smoke."

he trails off and looks up at the ceiling trying not to feel the gaping emptiness that had nestled deeply into his heart since separation with everyone at graduation. He tries not to feel the sting in the corners of his eyes, so bites it back and sees jou looking at him.

" I wanna say I understand, but I can imagine..."

he looks at the blank wall in front of him and twists the tab on his empty soda can.

" I'm imagining it and I'm already depressed. That has to be awful to sleep in a big luxurious bed and have half of it always cold."

"yes...it suck's..."

jou doesn't say anything else, so kaiba takes a drink of his strawberry water

"so, you haven't heard from anyone?"

jou looks at him again, looking away from the wetness that clings to the eyelashes in the corner of his eyes.

"anzu writes every month, and I get a call from yugi every few weeks, a call from honda every month or so."

suddenly kaiba realizes hes the only one who didn't bother to even attempt to keep in touch with anyone, he sort of wanted to... but wasn't sure why he didn't.

"anzu is in new york? What is she doing there?"

"shes at some dance school there, hoping to make it to Broadway."

"if she does... I suppose I could fly everyone out to see her first show."

seto says it whimsically not sure why, but finds he doesn't dislike the idea.

"she'd love that, I can just about see her face now..."

kaiba recognizes the sound of sorrow. He thinks very much of a way to quell it

"when is akiras birthday?"

jou jerks out of his reverie, looks at kaiba then thinks for a moment.

"its October third."

kaiba smiles slightly

"theres almost no better birthday than that."

he types the date into the calendar of his phone as someone knocks on the door. Jou shoves himself out of his seat, kaiba blinks not remembering when it was that he had decided to lean all the way onto the couch. His back was flat against the back or the squishy couch and he noticed that at some point he had apparently kicked his feet up on the coffee table. He couldn't remember ever doing that,even at home.

Jou came through the living room helping the driver carry several bags of groceries he could never have afforded. kaiba peeks in the kitchen

"is that everything?"

"yes mr kaiba sir."

"well if thats the case then-"

jou pops out from stooping down in the fridge

"wait! Um if you want I can make dinner- I mean you did all this I could at least do that.."

kaiba looks confused for just a moment before turning to his driver

"I'll call for you when I'm ready to leave."


	2. Chapter 2

The driver bows from the waist and steps out the door and down the hall. Kaiba begins to shuffle about the kitchen with jou removing them from the bags, as shuffle trying to avoid physical contact with each other in the small kitchen where kaiba insists he help make dinner they wind up talking. Talking and laughing and not realizing when they had started to open themselves up. Open enough to not care what words fall out of their mouths, if they sound like an ass or a moron. The eat and they talk and they poke fun of each other and they even wash the dishes together. Seto was so distracted he forgot to call his driver and wound up asleep on the couch with his leg hanging off the edge. He wakes up to the sound of something sizzling, the smell of something fantastic- fricking coffee!  
He hears the sound of a very small voice chattering on and on a bout a dream he had where he had turned into a caterpillar.

oh good morning sleeping beauty!

Jou calls from the kitchen, seto looks over groggily staring mostly at the coffee pot. He drags himself off the couch stretches, doing his usual routine before scurrying off to the loo. He finally comes back having rinsed his mouth out with tap water and smiles at the coffee mug set on the table for him he inhales deeply before taking a drink of his absolute reason for ever having woke up since the age of 12.

He hears a plate click against the table as Jou sets a small frog shaped plate in front of akira who has a mess of fuzzy morning hair and a big grin on his face. Akira smiles back at his food, a wheat pancake with banana slice eyes a syrup smile bacon whiskers and triangle cut toast for ears. Kaiba quirks an eyebrow at the image since his brain hasn't quite begun functioning, he watches jou set a plate of bacon eggs and toast in front of him. Whilst munching his toast kaiba looks lazily at jou g'morning... he trails off and continues munching and poking his eggs. At 7:15 he calls his driver to pick up joey, at 7:17 joey sits akira down on the couch to explain that hes going to be with kaiba today, because he needs to get some errands done.  
its ok akira, im sure you'll have fun with kaiba I have lots of fun with kaiba. Today while im out I need you to get you room unpacked so we can make it look like your old room ok? Akira looks at him disappointed, then looks at jous cheek and begins to cry im sorry ! Im sorry ! Are you mad cause I hit you! I didn't mean to- seto swoops in placing his hand on akiras shoulder lightly.  
akira, jou needs to go, the sooner he goes the sooner he come back. Don't worry he'll be back as soon as he's all done. Akira huff and his breath catches in his throat, he curls up into a fetal position sitting on his heels. He didn't want jou to go away too like his mom and then his dad and then the nice lady with the badge. Seto crouches next him as jou guiltily announces his leave, shutting the door behind him. He can can still hear seto talking to Akira sweetly trying to comfort him.  
Jou sees the time and damn near dives into the limo shouting his destination address and trying to wait patiently in empty limo. The first appointment involves explaining to a strict looking woman why he deserves to keep his recently acquired custody of the boy, which take approximately two and a half hours. After that he has to run to the social security office to have Akiras name changed from Akira Hatsumomo to Akira jounouchi. In that office he spends near three hours in the waiting room, then forty five minutes in the actual office. After that he runs to the Akiras fathers bank to secure and lock all of akiras accounts only to run into Akiras aunt who intended to empty Akiras life savings. This results in a freeze on the accounts and a trip to the police station , time at the bank being an all too long thirty five minutes and he'd stopped paying attention to the clock at the station. He was permitted to leave when it was beginning to get dark outside, the driver woke him from the back seat so he could sluggishly make his way up all four flights of stairs. He doesn't hear anything when nears his door, then closer he can hear seto saying 'oh its alright, these things take time, im sure he'll come home any-'  
with that jou pushes his door open to see kaiba brushing out akiras very long hair. Akira sits on the floor between kaibas knees hugging a stuffed pink and purple frog. Before he can blink he feels the wind being knocked out of him, jou feels tiny arms cling to him. hey there, miss me? one month later

seto kaiba stand at the front of his office giving a presentation about the new hologram system hes come up with, he points to snapshot from a sample battle. Outlining the fact that it s severely cut's down on the consumption of energy required to run the older models, however before he can finish he hears a familiar voice beginning to rise in the hall. He presses his slim fingertip against the intercom button to speak to his secretary let him in, gather your things turn in your badge and get the hell out of my building. the transmission clicks signifying its end, he continues his presentation as the door slips open and shut quietly, the members of board watch a small boy climb into their CEO's chair. The boy wears a teal 1st grade uniform with a picture of a white bunny on the breast pocket. His shorts are tan and wrinkle free up until he pulls his knees in front of his chest wrapping his arms around his legs, hiding from the projector light.  
The men around the table quirk an eyebrow at the boy who pretends he isn't there, kaiba continues his speech until he notices not a single person is paying attention. They are all staring at the boy confused until kaiba slams his hand down on the table, Akira doesn't even flinch.  
as I was saying the amount of capitol saved by introducing the new system is more than enough to fund the next three tournaments and still have money left. they all stare at akira who looks at them back and squeaks.  
Am I in the way? one of the gruffer looking men from the left side of the table with a thick mustache a bald head and a pinstriped suit. He's a heavy set initially intimidating man, that is until he begins talking about his grand kids no not at all- well if I'm not in the way than you should all be paying attention to seto sama, after all by wasting his time in this meeting your wasting your own money aren't you. with that Akira sits back down in kaibas chair pulling a small thin workbook from his back pack, with both his hands gripping the back of the chair kaiba leers across the table from behind Akira.  
may I continue? the meeting continues for another two hours in which questions are raised only to but down along with anyone's doubts, Akiras writes in his notebook occasionally pulling a pack of colored pencils and filling the blank parts of page that he doesn't like. Near the end of the meeting kaiba lifts akira from just beneath his underarms, sits down and places Akira on his knees. The men around the pretend not to notice kaiba running his fingers through akiras hair, loosening and removing any tangles that might be as he gives the conclusion to his presentation.  
When the room is silent and no one makes a move, akira looks up and around the table with a wide grin okay meeting is over! You can ask the silly questions now! he smiles erasing a spot that kaiba points to, as he continues akiras sentence yes, I do believe now is a more appropriate time... the gruff man from earlier huffs slightly so little man, who are you? Akira closes his folder( which is dotted frog stickers) slips into his bag before answering I'm Akira jounouchi I'm almost 6 years old my, blood type is ab negative my favorite color is purple and my favorite animal is tree frogs. a short pudgy stern looking man from the center of the room glares at kaiba.  
and who are you in relation to kaiba? akira tilts his head to the side still wearing his big beautiful smile I am akira jounouchi my new daddy is jounochi katsuya- he went to school seto sama. Seto sama has been helping take care of me since I arrived here in domino since he is so familiar with my condition. the stern man grits his teeth clearly not happy with the answer he received but is cut off by the pudgy gruff man from the left side of the table.  
what condition? kaiba cuts in wanting to have been out the door already Akira here has apergers syndrome, so he doesnt adapt to change very well... at all. He came into Mr. kastuya care because of trouble in akiras home life. He didn't adapt well to the move here from Okinawa, I offered to be of assistance since caring for children of this nature can be a daunting task. I have since then embedded myself into his daily routine and cannot be removed from his routine without there being some severe risk involved. Speaking of his daily routine it is now time to get him home so if you don't mind excuse us. the gruff man rummages around in his suitcase for while kaiba stands to gather his belongings, he finds the item he searches for right as kaiba(who carry's Akira set on his hip) heads for the door.  
wait just one- uff the large man stumbles slightly as he stands quickly from his chair ah wait, I want to give the boy something! kaiba blinks taken off guard by the offer ? the taller than he looks gruff man holds out a rubiks cube for akira to take, seto stares at it for a moment before putting akira( who didnt even reach for it) down, he takes the cube in his own long fingered hand and stares it blankly before coming to a decision. Akira watches with his ominously bright green eyes as seto turns the sides scrambling all the colors before holding it out to very curious boy its a puzzle, like yugi's pendant. Put it back together. Akira reaches out with both hands turning and twisting it experimentally before he purses his lips shut and twists the cube violently quick. The men around the board stand up to watch as the he turns it in his small hands. One side done. The room is filled the with the light and continuous clicking sound of the cube. Three sides done. The colors blur between his small fingers. Four sides done. A grin creeps up kaibas face when Akira raises the cube back up all of its colors in their proper place. A series of gasps erupt, the room fills with excited chatter from all but one board member,  
kaiba lifts akira back onto his hip what do you say to the man? Akira smile's at the gruff man thank you Mr. Stone, that was fun. the man stares amazed at the boy as kaiba walks briskly out the door rounds the corner and is gone.  
One hour later kaiba lets himself into jous house with the second key jou made for him, he shifts with Akiras weight slumped over his shoulder.  
The door clicks shut behind him, he walks straight to Akiras room with out turning on the light setting him down for his usual nap.  
Since today is Friday jou will get off of work half an hour early, and always invites seto to stay for dinner. Kaiba stews in his thoughts as he sets the puzzle on top of the t.v. he bought for jous birthday. He feels something in his chest flutter as the image of a recurring dream finds its way into his waking mind.  
He and jou sit laughing in room with no definition,it changes suddenly to the two of them laying together kissing needfully, the only sound is jous breath, it smells sweet he taste wonderful his hair is soft as seto runs his fingers through, then cups jous face kissing him softly.  
Seto is snapped away from the scene in an instant as he hears the door open, jou slumps in as he always does, exhausted and covered in black oil splotches. He waves lazily at kaiba then slinks off to the shower. Rather than let his mind be filled with thoughts of jou naked and wet stroking his body seto snaps himself into a standing position off the couch and decides to cook dinner today. After another 20 minutes akira pops out of bed (having napped for a total of 33 minutes exactly). He plops down on the couch and watches kaiba pinch the top of a pork bun shut before setting in the steamer and pouring water into the rice cooker. He slices curry vegetables while scraps of meat brown on the stove. He finds that despite his lack of experience in a kitchen he's not bad and decides he'll cook more often as he slips the lid over the curry pot. Setos smug attitude lasts only a moment when he turns from the stove to see jou leaning against the wall watching him.  
you cook often? no, I've never actually made anything in a kitchen... jou walks up to the stove lifting the curry lid just enough to get a peek, he puts the lid down. Then pushes himself onto the balls of his feet to reach up and press his mouth over kaibas. The sensation lingers on him as jou pulls away, setos eyes flutter as he feels the rush of warmth to his cheeks.  
is it good? Akira shouts from the living room without looking away from the tv whilst he tilts a game controller so far left his body plops over on the couch.  
Jou looks at him with a blanks expression yea, its good. is it almost done? jou lifts the lid to the steamer and peeks in yep, turn off that game and go wash up. ok! he hops off the couch slaps the power button on the tv and x box, sets the controller down and shuffles off. Kaiba stares down at jou, who very suddenly wears a rather sheepish smile. He quickly moves across the room to a cupboard and brings three plates down, one of which is purple and shaped like a frog. Dinner goes on with the sound of akira and jou arguing about why akira still cant have a pet tree frog, and the unusual silence from setos corner (third chair is gray and clearly not part of jous dining set). when all plates have been emptied seto takes them from the table and sets them in the sink while jou tucks in his adopted son for bed.  
Jou returns to the kitchen while seto washes off the dishes pretending he doesn't see the sheepish blonde.  
listen I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you I don't know what I was thinking. I just. kaibs places the dishes on the rack to dry then looks over at jou who cant seem to look at him directly.  
Kaiba suddenly smiles to himself jou, you always have done whatever you thought was right... so did it feel... right? seto finds himself standing only about an inch from jou, who looks up at him his face a bright shade of pink.  
yes.. the blonde says with baited breath, seto leans down and brushes his lips across jous.  
It feels right as they tumble backward onto the couch kissing sloppily tasting each other with need and desperation. Their bodies writhe against each other without hesitation, hiding not one ounce of their need. 


	3. Chapter 3

the next day kaiba once again exits the building after some conference or another carrying Akira on his hip, he tries to wave away the hoards of journalists shoving mic's in his face. But halfway to his limousine someone shrieks when a teenage boy pulls a large silver pistol out of nowhere wearing a red beanie he pulled over his face. Before the boy can get his threat out of his mouth kaibas free hand whips out snatching the gun from him the now shocked boy, he tosses it at the nearest guard. LIONEL! Kaiba snarls as he rips the beanie off the boys head taking some of his hair with it, revealing the terrified face of one of jous neighbors kids.  
The boy called Lionel turns to run only to grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown violently into kaibas waiting limousine while kaiba shrieks.

YOU ARE IN DEEP SHIT NOW YOU UNGRATEFUL JACKASS! just as the driver gently shuts the door the crowd can hear kaibas voice flow out ' what do you think your mother is going to say when I get you home! You cou- jou comes home an hour early after hearing on the news 'seto kaiba was attacked at gunpoint today-'  
he didn't wait to hear the rest.

When jou burst in the door, jou hears Akira scream at the noise,he looks to see the boy press himself flat as humanly possible against the couch,  
in the kitchen he hears glass shatter. Jou kicks the door shut launching himself at Akira, wrapping his arms around him.  
oh my gawd your safe your safe- I was so scared. from the kitchen marches a stern looking woman with graying brown hair tied into a messy bun, her brown eyes furrowed into narrow slits. Mrs. yamanaka from the 3rd floor snarls at jou for only a moment before calming down.  
ma'am what are you doing here? seto leans in the doorway still not having taken his eyes off of Lionel who who stands in the corner of the small dining area still carefully examining his dirty shoes. The woman exhales slowly before letting a few armored words slip from between her teeth.  
oh its you jounochi- yea! Its MY apartment too- her eyes grow wide as saucers, when she hears him respond with so little respect but just as she opens her mouth to give him a good tongue lashing.  
im sure jou did not mean that the way it sounded. jou squeezes akira close, he just squeaks at the unexpected pressure.  
the hell I didn't! Whats going on? AND YOU- seto glares venom tipped daggers at the boy trying not exist.  
It looks like your little adventure is already on the news, my my aren't you proud your a t.v. Star. The words trickle with ice cold fury, jou follows kaibas line of sight to see his neighbor cowing as far back into the corner as possible.  
Jou lets Akira slowly out of his grip, points to the hall and listen's til he hears Akiras door shut. He hears the door softly click to a close and moves slowly towards Lionel leaning down til his face is so close to the boys his breath falls on his face.  
what. Did. You. do. not in the least ways was it a question, Lionel recognizes it instantly as a forceful command to answer. Never in all his life has he ever seen jou angry. Saw him get mad, once. Mad is different than angry. Mad is like severely irritated, and this one time he saw the blonde get mad was a long long time ago. When Lionel was very very young and jou was in high school. Jou had got into an argument with some tall guy, wound up launching himself into the tall man and started laying into them, one swing after another. Lionel ran afraid to see if jou killed the tall man, which he did not since the tall man was leering at him from the kitchen. Lionel looks directly into jous brown eyes that bore into him, just seething as he waits for an answer. He wants to answer, he wants not to die he wants to talk and say everything but he cant seem to locate his voice. Jou pulls one arm back ready to bash the answers out of the boy, he hears some shout for him to stop but he doesn't. Lionel doesn't budge his brain doesnt work he hears himself screaming, but not out loud, right when than closed fist would have smashed his cheek and obliterated his jaw it stop just as knuckles connect to flesh. Jou sees Lionel's head slam back against the wall, but not hard enough. He snarls knowing he hit hit harder than that,  
then he feels a hand gripping his wrist in a vice like hold. The blondes head snaps around to face kaiba let go now. kaiba knows that look very well. Kaiba can take a hit, he as it turns has an unusually high pain tolerance thanks to his many altercations with jou in high school. The boy now in a heap on the floor obviously can not take a hit. Jou clenches his jaw tightly as kaiba wraps one long arm around jous torso trapping his free arm and pulling him away from the trembling heap of flesh tears and clothes. The boys mother crosses her arms over her bust disappointed with the restraint.  
you should'a let him swing, the little shit deserves it! she leers down her nose at the son that keeps disappointing her like it was some kind of sport. Kaiba looks at her wondering if she is aware of jous fighting capacity I am entirely positive that would have killed your son. she just grunts as she watches the boys shoulders tremble as he tries not to be heard crying.  
jou what did you see on the news? jous expression quickly changes from dead fury something between terror and depression.  
It just showed you on the steps with akira and that lunatic holding the gun and said you where attacked I didn't see the rest, I just ran out.  
I had to know what happened but but- jous voice begins to quiver as he struggles to locate words, kaiba pulls him toward the couch guiding the blonde to sit down beside him. kaiba wraps his arms around jou pulling him into his chest letting jou hide as his tears soak into his shirt.  
I was so scared! I would have died if-if- jous breath hitches not allowing anymore words through, so he clings to kaiba with every bit of strength he has in him. The stern woman grabs her son by the arm and begins to drag him towards the door only to be stopped at the door.  
boy! kaiba leers over jous shoulder at Lionel, his mother grins.  
if you try to run, I will hunt you down and have you locked in solitary confinement for the remainder of your natural life. he can see his venom sinking into Lionel who tries to back away only to be jerked violently out the door by his mother. The door slams shut and jou pipes up between hitched sobs everything I love almost g-gone with o-one bullet! I would have died I would have died. kaiba sees Akira peeking out from behind the hallway wall.  
daddy? jou lifts himself away from kaibas chest and motions for his the center of his world to come to him. Akira shuffles over, confusion stamped on his face. Jou knows that Akira probably doesn't understand exactly why his father is behaving this way, but he does know that he is needed. The small boy with glossy black hair that stops at his hip climbs onto the couch and wedges himself between what he considers his family, he leans his small body back against them smiling as both kaiba and jou hold him tightly as if they couldn't survive without him. When Akira closes his eyes and thinks back to his mother he feels nauseous, in his eye's he is at fault for her death. These ones though, they don't scream raise their hands when they are too frustrated with him.  
papa. he says to them, they booth look at him a small smile curling on jou's face.  
I am safe, I will not leave my papas ever I think. jou blinks, wondering if heard correctly. Seto quirks an eyebrow and decides to clarify papas? Why did you pluralize that? Akira looks up at them smiling his green eyes glittering with mischief only a woman can be a mother, so I have no mother. You love each other and you love me yes? jou turns red seto simply smiles, but is cut off before he can continue.  
it is time for bed yes? with that he hops out of their laps and waits, jou stands up still red in the face as he escorts Akira to his room. Akira pokes through his drawers for his favorite set of pajamas, blue with a big picture of a purple tree frog on the shirt, and small frogs printed to look as if hopping all over his pants. Jou looks in a jewelery box filled with hair ties and plucks out a green hair tie, because its Friday. He looks at akira sitting on the edge of his bed buttoning up the front of his shirt, jou plops down next to him and begins brushing his long black hair. Neatly tucked in and already with heavy eyelids, Akira whispers good night before his breathing takes a rhythmic pattern.  
Jou comes out of the room to see seto putting dishes away in the kitchen, he looks to remember the way they had kissed so feverishly just that once.  
That one singular time. Since then neither of them knew how to move forward, they didn't. They didn't even mention it after that which is half of why jou had been so excruciatingly terrified when he saw the news. In that frozen scene on the screen, he knew seto would have died before he let anything happen to Akira. He had positioned himself so that Akira would not be aimed at- on his face was a glare that jou had only seen when Mokuba had been taken from him. Seto looks over to jou and wonders if he angry with him for allowing something to happen to akira. listen jou- thank you seto blinks confused what? you put yourself in the way... I saw how you had him hidden behind you. seto shakes his head it was just reflex jou is walking toward him with flush features like this? Jou grips the front of setos black turtleneck pulling him down and pressing his lips against setos own soft pink lips. The reaction is timid,  
the kiss returned is small almost afraid. when jou begins to pull away seto follows him not wanting their lips to part, pushes forward for boldly.  
Feeling his mouth flush against the blondes he begins to feel his heart race and so pulls jou close as he wanders the damp cavern of his mouth. He feels jou wrap his arms over his shoulders and tilt his head to the side giving more access. They snow ball in fever and need, the room flood's with sighs and gentle moans. Jou finds himself seated on the kitchen counter with setos hands sliding up his abdomen beneath his shirt, he cant help the way his hips rock up against the brunettes. Suddenly seto begins attacking jous neck leaving bright red marks down to his collar bone before pulling the shirt off and continuing down. Jou huff's heavily leaning back on his arms as he lets seto have his way with him.  
wait set- ohh... his voice trails off into a wonton moan when he feels seto rub his erection through the denim of his jeans. The brunette lets his tongue trail up Jous neck, flicking at his earlobe,he pauses his ministrations for moment to look at the deeply aroused blonde trying to regain self control.  
yes? seto says with a sly grin creeping up his face. Jou just huffs audibly at the loss of contact when he feels seto pull away from him.  
we... cant do this- setos eyes fly open in confusion and hurt, Jou closes his eyes as he tries to make his brain function.  
not in here... seto tilts his head slightly to the left and quirks an eyebrow at Jou.  
nn, don't wanna wake Akira. seto lets out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.  
where do you suggest we... take this.. as he says this he leans forward allowing his arousal to press firmly against Jou's. He hears a sharp intake of breath before a struggled response.  
my bedroom... just there... seto pulls him down off the counter top and kisses him feverishly as they make their way to the a fore mentioned bedroom. He presses Jous back to the plain unadorned door fumbling to reach the knob without relinquishing the kiss. The brunette kicks the door shut as they tumble in without flicking on the light. The kiss separates only because their lungs burn for oxygen, seto spots the shape of the bed and herds Jou to it letting him trip and fall backward onto the bed. He peels his shirt off and flings it to the side and begins to unbuckle his belt all the while resuming his kiss with jou who assists in removing setos clothing. Noticing this, seto straddles Jous lap standing on his knees and ripping Jous shirt off him with a predatory growl. Their hands roam each other bodies, jou moans audibly as he feels setos kiss wander down his body. Seto drags his tongue from jous flat belly down to the lip of his jeans, unbuttoning then slowly pulling down the zipper, jou raises his hips up to help seto peel them off his sculpted body. After pitching jous pants off to the side he licks the now freed erection from root to tip, then sucks the tip whilst he strokes at the base. The blonde tangles his fingers in setos auburn hair as he bites his lip trying desperately not to moan all too loudly. The brunette lets one hand rubs at jous inner thigh while he bobs his head taking in all of jous length enjoying how much effort it requires for jou not to scream. His hand wanders from jous quivering thigh up his flat belly where jou pulls his fingertips up to his lips. Seto looks up from his place between jous legs while jou licks and sucks on his long fingers. Jou feels setos moan ripple across his length and tries desperately not finish yet- but with one strong suck he succumbs to setos talents, lost in the euphoria of his orgasm he doesn't realize when seto pulls his hand away. He seto pulls hims self into a sitting position while opening jou's legs wide, he leans down to kiss jou as he slips one long finger into the tight ring of muscle,  
ah! seto smile at jous confusion, he presses his forehead against the blondes looking into his honey eyes.  
exhale slowly and relax okay. jou nods taking a deep breath and exhales slowly, feeling s shock of excitement as he feels seto move deeper into him. Seto resumes their kiss to distract him for moment only to have jou gasp and moan as setos fingertip brushes across the bundle of nerves inside him. He inserts a second finger and scissors earning another pleasant moan, he watches jou harden again while his hands tangle in the sheets. He continues this way until he hears jous lusty request please! Please! I need you- you all of you! seto steps away from jou and divests himself of his pants and watches as jous hands wander his own body while he waits impatiently for seto come back to him. Seto decides he can wait... just for a moment while he watches jou slip his own fingers into himself and writhe desperate for more.  
He climbs back onto the bed, honey eyes clinging to him as he watches jou form small circles inside himself. Seto grips his own rigid length spreading the pre cum pooling at the tip over the length of himself, while he does this jou moves his hand away and raises his hips up tantalizingly for seto. Seto presses jous hips down into a more accommodating position as he presses the head of his weeping erection to jous entrance and plunges him self in to the hilt. Jou couldn t hold back if he wanted to, it feels so much like a doll being torn apart at the seems.  
Seto pauses just long enough to see jou nod his permission for him to continue, and he does. With every thrust jou becomes more and more lost gripping onto kaibas shoulders as if his life depends on it, seto bites his bottom lip trying to stave off his climax for just a bit longer.  
Seto reaches down and begins stroking jou neglected cock in time to his thrusts reveling in the sensation of nails dragging down his back. He thrusts harder and faster into the tight hot tunnel as he feels his impending orgasm becoming ever nearer, but not before he feels hot sticky seed splurt from his fist and land on his belly. He watches jous arched back fall back to the bed and feels his muscles grip and milk his member as he shoves himself as deep as he can go before spilling his essence into the blonde. He moans jous name as he comes just be fore he allows himself to collapse on top of jou. One year later mokuba kaiba stands behind a light oak podium on a wide stage in the front of the kaiba corp office, grinning out to the hoard of newscasters and journalists that gawk at him like a lion eying a particularly chubby gazelle. I am so happy you all came on such short notice! Im so excited about the new announcement regarding the very special growth of kaiba corp this year! Oh there they are now! mokuba waves excitedly at the long sleek limo that pulls up to the corner , ejecting four bodyguards that force open a path for seto and company to walk through. He walks at a brisk pace with Akira on his hip and jou tromping along on his heels a lopsided grin plastered to his face. As they reach the podium the area silences desperate to hear what this ' special announcement' is. Seto smirks as he looks across the crowd, placing both hands on the side of the podiums he in hales deeply before speaking as clearly as possible thank you all for appearing on such short notice, I thought you all might want to be clued in as quick as possible since this has actually all been completed only a few hours ago. Im very excited to announce the growth of the kaiba family, as of yesterday at three fifteen I was married! the crowd erupts with questions being hollered on top of each other only to be silenced by setos raised hand.  
yesterday I married jounochi katsuya- who is now kaiba katsuya. As of ten forty three this morning I adopted his godson, Jounochi Akira- who is now kaiba Akira! in background Akira sits on his uncles lap laughing excitedly at the sound of his new name, Mokuba hugs him tightly and asks isnt this exciting! jou stands next to seto answering a few questions with a wide grin, Akira bounces in place on Mokubas knee nodding furiously before asking are we all going to live together like big family now! mokuba laughs as he nods we sure are! Akira leans back against his uncle asking with a sly grin does that mean we get a puppy? mokuba looks over to jou and snorts i thought we already had one! ~OWARI~ 


End file.
